User talk:Nf2752
Welcome Hi, welcome to Basilicus! Thanks for your edit to the Aedatani page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Laveaux (Talk) 01:43, January 21, 2010 Place organization I just corrected Tatah Tetel to match our usual format for places: every place is a category, with at the top. We then use Template:Location to mark which places are inside of which other places. However, when setting the location, I noticed "Sndarcas Nebula" and "Shirissa Quad Roation System," which I didn't understand. Are those places in the Alusio System? Do they just overlap with the Alusio System? --Brilliand 20:38, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Both of those are locations within the Alusio System. The first is a nebula that hides several planets, but only during part of their revolution around the duel stars. The second is the name of the set of four planets that rotate around each other, as they revolve around the stars. Sorry about that; it slipped my mind. Nf2752 01:47, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Sounds like Tatah Tatel couldn't be said to be properly "in" the Sndarcas Nebula, but is strictly within the Shirissa Quad Rotation System. I'll adjust the location templates accordingly. --Brilliand 01:44, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!Nf2752 20:33, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Greetings Hi, it's good to see people updating the wiki. Since you've been editing longer than I have, could you possibly answer some questions I have about the wiki? I've posted these questions to other people, but they seem to have ceased editing. --Article editor 08:44, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :The Main Page says that we use the Basilicus Weights and Measures, but a lot of articles actually use the Helis Customary Measurements. Should the written guidelines be followed, or is there an implicit abandonment of BWM and an adoption of HCM? Also, what is this "new weight and measurement system" in the works? Will it replace BWM as the standard, and when will it be ready? ::Also, is there any species in Basilicus Prime who are considered "The" humans? Star Wars has humans and StarCraft has the terrans. Are there any equivalent species in Basilicus Prime? : It's great to see someone actually taking interest because it hasn't appeared that anyone has been here in a long while. In all honesty I really can't answer your questions with any authority because I mostly work in the Galaxy, which doesn't use either system, however, that message about the measurements has been there since I have been here, which was around the beginning of 2010, so I think it's safe to say that the "new" system will not be showing up in any reasonable amount of time. With regards to your second question, I'm not sure if there is a human-type species in Basilicus Prime, but the Iorou in Avopei-Larru (sorry to keep bringing it up) are essentially humans. Sorry I couldn't be of too much help. The admins haven't been here in a very long time and they haven't edited in even longer. Good luck and have fun!! -- Nf2752 13:30, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for answering the questions! I was thinking about expanding on a Kelosian offshoot. Their description sounds fairly human enough, but I'm just not sure if that was the intention. They're bipedal mammals, mostly hairless with two arms and two legs and five digits on each. In contrast, of the species described as Kelosian-like, Highlords have no hair; Tetniks have no hair, a third eye, and three digits on each hand; and Wotoviks have brown fur. A Kelosian may resemble something like this, and this person may be a Kelosian. So I think I have a case. --Article editor 16:53, January 16, 2012 (UTC)